Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to uninterruptible power supplies (UPS) and generators.
Background of Related Prior Art
There is large demand for data centers to store data due to the emergence of Web-2.0 enabled businesses in the financial, e-commerce, pharmaceutical, and multi-media industries. The digital storage market doubles every 18 months, which translates into an annual growth rate of approximately 150%. Computer equipment manufacturers continue to expand their data collection and storage capabilities of their servers, which are widely used in data centers across the world. This expansion has led to an increase in the total power requirements of data centers both while connected to an electrical utility and during an interruption in power from the electrical utility. In particular, data centers now demand power in the megawatt range and voltage in the medium voltage kilovolt range. As a result, data centers require UPSs that can meet these high power and high/medium voltage requirements when there is a short interruption in the power supplied from the electrical utility. In case of long interruption of power, generators take over the function of supplying power.